


The One That Got Away

by PinkTala



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkTala/pseuds/PinkTala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Damian bond a bit as they talk about Stephanie and Jason's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away

Tim had been working at the console with Damian peering over his shoulder. The youngest Robin was suppose to be helping Stephanie tonight, he was waiting for the blonde to finish talking with Jason. Tim had trouble focusing when he saw the pair of them together. Saw them talking, laughing or just even standing together as they were now.

He trusted Stephanie to make her own decisions, she was a woman who was going to do what she wanted. It didn’t matter what other people told her, she was going to do what she wanted. Tim accepted this, it was part of being a friend.

He just had all kinds of mixed feelings about her choice to date Jason. He had come back home, he was doing better, even Bruce had approved of his changes and allowed him to operate on his own. It still just made Tim a bit uneasy.

“Drake what are you…” The younger had started to ask, but he’d followed the other’s gaze to the other two former Robins. He pursed his lips lightly and leaned forward into the other’s ear.

“Jealous?” He asked, a light smirk on his face. Tim shook his head.

“No… I guess I just… don’t get it,” Damian had not expected that answer. Truth be told he didn’t understand it either.

“She tried to explain it to me once,” The younger boy said lightly. “Something about it just makes her happy. She offered some metaphors too but they didn’t make sense,” Steph had leaned forward and kissed the taller male on the cheek.

“Well, she says she’s happy so I’m not got going to get in the middle of it,” Tim said and returned his eyes to the console.

“If he hurts her, we can maim him right? Because that what friends are suppose to do?” Damian asked. He didn’t like the idea of Jason or anyone hurting Steph. Over the years the now fifteen year old Robin had gotten close to the blonde.

“Of course we can Damian,”

“Cool,” He pushed off the back of the chair as Steph called for him.


End file.
